South Warriors! The parody?
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: South Park becomes forest cats? Cartman finds a book that him and the others love and get sucked into it. PLEASE DONT READ IF YOUR NOT MATURE! ALL BAD COMMENTS WILL NOT BE REPLIED TO!
1. Characters

Characters

Plumppaw: Cartman.

Bluepaw: Stan

Grasspaw: Kyle

Shypaw: Kenny

Shiverpaw: Tweek

Sandpaw: Wendy.

Dullpaw: Craig.

All made up characters.


	2. Cartman and Kyle scene

Cartman POV:

"GOD DAMNIT!" I heard a knock on the door. I opened it slowly only showing my eyes peaking through the crack.

-_- "Jew.." I said with disgust.

Kyle just stood there. "Fat ass, Trust me, I don't want to be here. I just need to know if you have a calculator."

I started laughing. "Heh, heh, Jew I don't have one! Why would I?!" :D

Kyle stared at me with his beady black eyes. "God damnit Cartman..I swear."

I slammed the door in his face. And did my laughing song. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Jew doesn't have a calculator."

Kyle screamed with his squeaky voice. "Cartman OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I chuckled and said. "What jew? Do you have sand in your hole?"

Kyle screamed and ran down the side walk.

"Bye bye!"

I sat down and saw a book opened next to me. "EW! I hate books!" I slapped the book and it fell and showed its cover. " A BOOK ABOUT CATS?! Eh what the heck." I grabbed it and read alittle. "This is good.."

2 hours later.

Kenny was sitting on the floor looking up at Cartman. "MPHTS MRPS MLL MROUT?" (Whats this all about?)

I held the book up. "Behold! Warriors!"

Kyle laughed with his glove covering his mouth.

"SHUT IT JEW!"

He stopped.

Stan then grabbed the book from my hand. "Dude..This is f**king sweet!"

Kenny looked unsure. "MS MT MROUT MORN?" (Is it about porn?)

I took the book back and flipped through it. "Yup! Theres a scene were two male cats hump each other."

Kenny shouted. "MROUNT ME MN!" (COUNT ME IN!)

Stan put his finger up. "Wait...What are the cats names that hump each other?"

I looked again. "Plumppaw, and Grasspaw."

Then a flash came about and they all got sucked in.


	3. This is way fcked up here

Kyle POV:

"F*CK!" Cartman said repeatedly as they fell down a warp hole.

_Dumbass.._

Kenny was screaming for dear life saying. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" For some reason.

Stan folded his arms as the warp hole hovered all of them and he said calmly. "Dude..This is way f*cked up here.."

But I was just trying to stay calm by singing a song in his head..

_Oh, Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay..._

Then a huge flash went in there eyes.

I screamed loudly that turned to a meow. Apparently Cartman heard this and screamed.

"NO MR. KITTY THIS IS MEH POTPEH!"

Cartman turned to a fatass cat and I started to meow laughter.

I turned to Kenny closing my eyes.

"Wow, Kenny! That was the best thing I ever saw." I opened my eyes. "AH!"

Kenny looked at him. Not muffled, but was in whispers. "What?..."

He saw himself in the reflection of my green eyes.

"WHAT THE HELLLLL?! I'M A F*CKING CAT?!"

Stan was a black and white cat. The black looked blue to my vision. "Stan?"

Stan turned to me. "Shut up...Don't talk about this..Ever.."

Then we heard loud screaming, from a girl. We turned our heads..CARTMAN?

Cartman stopped. "What? Can't a cat scream?"

_Gay.._

We dropped on the ground.

Meows called out. "Plumppaw! Grasspaw! Bluepaw! Shypaw!" An adult cat ran over. She licked at their heads.

_Mother?_

Cartman, I mean..Plumppaw screamed. "I'M NOT FAT YOU FREAKING MOUSE DUNG!" He looked at his paws. "What the Dark Forest did I just say?..."

I mewed to Bluepaw..Stan.. "Why are we cats?" He shrugged. A golden cat fell right on his back.

"AUGH STARCLAN!" The cat yowled. "AH! STARCLAN LET ME GO HOME! WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!" The cat jumped off and ran. "

Plumppaw stared at him. "Was that...Tweek?" Stan nodded.

I knew it! "GET BACK HERE!" I sprinted and grabbed his scruff. "GET OFF ME! AUGH! OH STARCLAN!"

I dropped him. "Shiverpaw?" _I said..Wait..Shiverpaw? It's TWEEK!_

Then I saw Bluepaw with a she-cat.

Of course, I knew who it was when..

"Hi, Bluepaw!" The she-cat said.

Bluepaw threw up on the she-cat.

Wendy...

"OH GROSS!" She padded off.

I walked slowly to Bluepaw.

"This is way past f*cked up here.." He said slowly and sadly because he, once again, threw up on Wendy again.


	4. Kenny And Kyle AWW

Kenny POV:

I looked around slowly, I stared at Stan, Bluepaw. "HEY! WHAT YOU DOING?!" Bluepaw said as he turned to me.

My heart stopped. My name was Shypaw for a reason, but usually, I still blurt out stuff..Perverted. I then started to walk toward him. I could of stopped, but didn't. "Stay still."

Our eyes met, and then I pressed my nose againest his and pushed...

"Ow!" He twisted around heading the other way, "GO AWAY!"

Plumppaw was right about to snap his jaws around Bluepaws neck. But I saved him in time, by making him thrust away.

Plumppaw gritted his teeth. "Hey, Grasspaw! Come here!"

He glared at him and then twisted around and said. "Fatass."

He then shot a look at me. "God damnit..."

I looked away and saw Grasspaw licking his paw. I-I didn't know what came over me. I started walking toward him and my heart was beating faster then usual.

I fell in his gaze and pressed my nose against his.

"Um, Hi? How you doing?" He asked awkwardly.

I licked his ear and started to nuzzle him over and over.

"PERVERT!" Grasspaw said and then stopped struggling, staring to like getting groomed.

I leaned down and laid on his heart, I heard his heartbeat, and it was...THE DREIDEL SONG? Whats wrong with this kid?!

I then felt his rasping tongue slide on my head. He was so calm, it felt like when he was little getting groomed by his mother.

But wait, he doesn't even know his cat mom. And also he's not really a cat.

I got up and then started running hearing Grasspaw scream after me. "COME BACK! WATCH OUT!"

I couldn't stop. I wanted to jump over a rushing river so badly. Why? I have no freaking clue. "WEEE!"

I jumped and I couldn't feel grass on my paws, but of course, water. I tried to swim up to shore, but the current was to powerful.

The wave swept me under and every thing went black. I could hear the two last voices of Stan and Kyle.

"OH MY STARCLAN! THEY KILLED SHYPAW!" Grasspaw then said to the water looking down. "YOU BASTARD!"

And then I gasped as I couldn't breath and then sunk.


	5. Mentors and training

Stan POV:

"AGHH!""EW!"

I, of course, threw up on Sandpaw, once again.

Sandpaw walked away from me. " Sandpaw, wait!"

A cat jumped in front of me. "Hey?!"

Dullpaw was staring right at him. Wait, Dullpaw? Craig?

He gave a middle finger on his paw. (Even though he had four toes.)

"Stay out of my way.." He said with a sharp edge to his voice.

Dullpaw has some gold spots with grey tips, on his ears. He was brown all over.

He glared at me with cold blue eyes and walked off slowly.

I looked away from him and wanted to start training. My mentor was a cat named Blackpelt. He reminded me of my father, Randy.

Blackpelt usually joked around and was really, really, really! Stupid...

Blackpelt walked to me and said. "Come, Bluepaw, you got one last moon to train, and you have so much to learn." Blackpelt looked over and saw Gingerfur. Gingerfur was like Kyle's father, Gerald. He was serious about some things and not about other things.

Hardheart was the mentor of Plumppaw. She was just like Cartman's mother, Liane. She was super sweet about things, Plumppaw never got in trouble.

Kenny's father was the worst mentor of all. He was named Stonebelly. He got off topic and spoke about catmint. He snuck off to get Catmint and eat it all and get high off of it. Thank Starclan I wasn't Shypaw. Where was he anyways?

Orangeears, of course reminded me of Craig's dad, Thomas. He got angry at almost everyone, how nice?

I walked with Blackpelt and got straight to training. I then started to hunt some food for Grasspaw.

"Got it!" I called back to Blackpelt as I got my catch.

"Good job! Oh! And Oceanstar told me that you can go to the gathering tonight."

I grinned. Oceanstar was the leader of Southclan. She was like the mayor of South Park

"Sweet." I said as we headed back.


	6. Cartman's name of horror

Cartman POV:

"Wait up yoouuu guyys!" I said, panting. I was chasing Kenny, Stan, and Kyle as they followed the gathering. Wait! I meeeaan, Shypaw, Bluepaw, and Je-, I mean, Grasspaw. They all followed the other cats in our clan, while I was last.

"DAMN!" I yelled as I saw a long way to go until we reach the end of our journey. Hardheart turned to look at me and ran back. She grabbed me in her scruff carrying me. "Thanks Harrrdddheart."

We all reached the gathering as Grasspaw sat in the middle Bluepaw and Shypaw. Sandpaw and Dullpaw had to watch camp with some other warriors. "Heh. The bitch deserves it." I whispered to myself. I dropped myself next to Kenneh as the gathering started. "Shypaw, Where have you been?" I whispered in his little golden ear. "You will never understand the shit I go through." He said back. "No, Shypaw, your freaking Bullshit." Redeyes turned to face me. "Shut it!" She whipped back around while I stuck my tongue out. "Bitch!" I whispered not loud enough for her not to hear me.

One moon passed as we all were just getting our warrior names.

Oceanstar was flicking her tail for Bluepaw first. Blackpelt stood near Bluepaw proudly. I turned as she said all the shit she said. I whipped around again to hear his warrior name. Bluewater. "Hey, Bluewater!What kind of name is that?!" I yelled to him as he stood next to me. "Shut up." He said glaring little blue eyes right back at my brown eyes. "Grasspaw!" The leader called as Gingerfur was waiting where Blackpelt was once standing. As the leader said blah blah blah! I said loud enough for him to hear me. "Jew, Jew, Jew! Is gay, gay, gay."I smiled as I saw his anger building up, but then he smiled again when he looked at Shypaw. "Oh my. Our little piece of grass is a fag." I laughed silently. "Your warrior name is Grass-" "JEW!" I yelled out. "Grasstail." "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! GRASSJEW! JEWGRASS?" Grasstail stared at me. He worded words at me with his mouth. "You mother fu-" I said loudly as Oceanstar cut me off with saying. "Shypaw!" Shypaw got his warrior name, blah blah blah.

Shystep. Wow, these names suck. "Plumppaw!" I looked up. I walked toward Oceanstar. She gave me all these words that jumbled in my head and I just said. "'Kay." "Your warrior name is Plumpcrash." I stared at her with horror. "THE FUCK?!"


	7. This clan is weird

Kyle POV:

"HEH, HEH! PLUMPCRASH? LIKE PLUMPASS!" I laughed loudly in Plumpcrash's. "Who's stupid now?" I said loudly. Shystep walked slowly toward Plumpcrash. "Plumpcrash? I-" Plumpcrash whipped around with fire in his eyes. "SHUT UP! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I AM NOW GOD!" Oceanstar turned her head. "God? Godcrash? If you want your name changed, it can me Grasscrash." I watched Plumpcrash turn slowly around at the leader. "What..What...What!" He pounced for me and pinned me down. My head banged on the ground.

"Plumpcrash, Stop!" I begged. He clawed at my face, leaving sharp pain behind. I started yowling orders at him like. "Could you pick on Shiverpaw or something?!" He stopped showing his fangs. "Maybe.." He hopped off and padded over to Shiverpaw. Shiverpaw was talking to Dullpaw. Complaining about not getting enough mice.

"AGUH! DULLPAW! YOU SHOULD GIVE ME MORE FOOD!" Dullpaw just shook his head and said. "No..I don't want to." Oceanstar called the cats over. "Dullpaw, Shiverpaw, Sandpaw."They all looked up."It is your time to become warriors! Duh. Dullpaw, you come first..." "But, I do not want to.." "COME OVER HERE DAMNIT!" He walked next to her. "Dullpaw do you pr-" "No." The whole clan was quiet. "...Your name is Dullvoice.." Dullvoice stared at her and said. "Fuck you.." He walked away. Oceanstar just stood there.

"Okay?..Shiverpaw, your next.." Shiverpaw then bristled. "NO! I CAN'T! IT'S TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Oceanstar then bristled too. "SHIVERPAW! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW-!" He ran over to her. I turned to Shystep. "Don't you feel bad for Shiverpaw a little bit?" Shystep nodded. "If only this clan was normal.."


End file.
